I. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to dollies. Particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to trailer dollies. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to trailer dollies having an adjustable hitch.
II. Discussion of Related Art
A dolly (sometimes called a four-wheel dolly or a caster board) is a wheeled platform, usually without handles used to move heavy loads. It usually has four wheels or casters and a platform (or open frame) of wood, metal or plastic.
A two-wheel dolly is an L-shaped cart with two wheels on a common axle. A luggage dolly is a lightweight two-wheel dolly which collapses and/or folds into a package of approximately briefcase size. A refrigerator dolly is a large, heavy-duty, two-wheel dolly which frequently has an integral system for strapping the load to it.
A hand truck (also known as a two-wheel dolly, a stack truck, or a trolley or sack truck in the United Kingdom, or a bag barrow in New Zealand) is a L-shaped box-moving handcart with handles at one end, wheels at the base, with a small ledge to set objects on, flat against the floor when the hand truck is upright. The objects to be moved are tilted forward, the ledge is inserted underneath them and the objects are allowed to rest on the ledge. Then the truck and object are tilted backward until the weight is balanced over the large wheels, making otherwise bulky and heavy objects easier to move. Hand trucks are sometimes used as baggage carts by porters in train stations. A dolly is comparable to a hand truck. It is a first-class lever.
Some hand trucks are equipped with “stair climber wheels” which, as the name implies, are designed to go up and down stairs. Stair climber wheels can sometimes be problematic when trying to turn on flat ground as four wheels in a fixed position will be in contact with the ground.
The standard method of transporting small to medium-sized trailers is with the use of a vehicle such as an automobile or truck. The vehicle generally has a standard steel trailer hitch secured to its rear portion. The trailer generally contains a device capable of receiving the trailer hitch and securing it, so the motorized vehicle may pull the trailer to its destination.
Because larger trailers are usually heavier, they require a motorized vehicle to transport the trailer. However, for smaller trailers, such as those transporting jet skis or other small loads, the use of a motorized vehicle may not be necessary. For individuals who may not own a motorized vehicle, or for the movement of smaller loads over relatively short distances, a simpler method of transportation would be desirable.
Other patented devices discuss similar approaches to manually transporting trailers using a trailer hitch. However, none of these patented inventions include an attachment for securing a trailer hitch to a standard dolly. Allowing a user to transport the trailer without a motor vehicle is a substantial improvement over the prior art.